Hidden Rage
by RebelJaffa
Summary: Stargate/Xmen fic. Mutants exist in the Stargate world.SG-1 finds a mutant on an abandoned planet. they must find out why he was there and why he can't control his rage. My first fic so I want to hear how I'm doing!
1. Ambush at the Gate

This is a Stargate: SG-1/Xmen fic, but even if you are not a fan of Xmen, you will probably like it anyway. (This is my first fic so please give me some leeway.) *~*= change setting/point of view Bold= speaking in different language  
  
"Ok, campers, on to P3X- whatever to look at trees and rocks!" Jack said as Sam and Daniel walked into the gateroom. They all smiled and waited for the Stargate to dial up. As the Stargate whooshed to life the team of four walked up the ramp and into the wormhole. *~*  
Rage was hunting for food when he heard the sliding of metal on metal. He smiled and dropped his spear, popped the claws from between his knuckles and around his arms, walked to the gate and waited.  
"So they want another fight. Well. I'm ready." He looked at the 'gate in surprise, when, not Jaffa, but other people came through the gate. Then he saw the Jaffa behind him, with a staff weapon. He crouched, and waited for them to come nearer. Then he sprung. So, was that a good first chapter? It might be a little short, but I am also running short on coffee. This is not going to be romance! I do not enjoy romance stuff, so that is your problem if you like it. 


	2. Back Home

Italics= Foreign language being spoken  
  
Teal'c heard it before it pushed him to the ground. He wrestled with it a minute before it had him pinned to the ground. Teal'c tried to yell for help, but the creature put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Prepare to die, Jaffa, you heartless COWARD!" Rage roared before slashing the blades that ran down his arm into the Jaffa's arm. With this, Teal'c screamed a warning and kicked out at the creature. Jack ran and quickly knocked him out with the butt of his gun. However, with a roar of rage, the creature's sky blue eyes turned red and he charged at the team.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Jack yelled as he shot the thing with no avail. It knocked him down and sprung at Teal'c again. Sam quickly got out her tranquilizer gun and shot it three times. Oh no, she thought. That is enough to bring down a horse!  
  
The thing slowed down, half sedated. Daniel ran up and tied the creature's arms together with rope and, to his surprise, the thing looked up and spoke in German, "Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Daniel looked at it and said, "You got Teal'c pretty bad. You know, he is not a bad Jaffa. He is a rebel."  
  
"Are you serious? Oh man, they cause me to go on a berserker rage. I am a mutant. Please help me, my name is Rage."  
  
"Ok Rage. Just calm down. You promise not to hurt Teal'c?"  
  
"Yes. Just have him stay away; I have a hard time controlling it. They tortured me." Rage looked at Daniel sadly. Daniel told Jack what Rage had said, and then they supported him because he was shot in the leg. Daniel dialed up and they went home. *~*  
  
Gen. Hammond looked on as the Stargate was dialed. "SG-1's code sir." Gen. Hammond frowned and told him to open the iris. His flagship team walked through. As soon as he saw blood, he ordered a medical team to the Gateroom.  
  
"That explains why they are early. They brought back a person!" he sighed. This was going to be an interesting debriefing. 


	3. Meeting the Proffessor

Please Review! I will not hold the next chapter hostage, but I do need reviews! Maybe some subtle hints coming up. Italics=talking foreign language 'thinking'  
  
In the Infirmary, Janet checked them all out and then took the bullets out of Rage's leg. They waited for the sedatives to wear off. Slowly, Rage began to stir.  
  
(1) "Nein! Nein! Gerade lassen sie mich allein, keine mehr Experimente gefallen! Ahhhh!" Rage shot up in the bed. He tried to sit up, and then fell on the bed as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Daniel looked over at him, shocked. 'He was experimented on?!?' he thought sadly. He thought about who could help Rage. 'I know!'  
  
"Jack, do you know that there is a school for mutants? I don't know where, but there is a Professor there we could call." Daniel said excitedly. "Yasureyoubetcha! Just get Gen. Hammond to give him security clearance and get him down here!" Jack said. Daniel ran off down to Hammond's office.*~*  
  
The Professor wheeled down the hall to his office. Inside, the phone was ringing. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Professor Charles Xavier? This is General Hammond. We need you to come to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex right away."  
  
"May I ask why, General?"  
  
"That's classified sir, but you will have full security clearance when you get here, so we will be able to explain."  
  
"Alright. I will be here in about an hour. Good day." And with that, he hung up the phone and sent a mental message to Wolverine to prep the jet. *~*  
  
With the crutches Janet gave him, Rage was being given a tour of the facility. He told Daniel he spoke Abydonian and German as well as English. He told Teal'c, with Jack close by, about how he fought many Jaffa off because they would kill him when they mined for naquada. He stated proudly that his face was now wanted and many System Lords were hunting for him. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I do not believe that is something to be proud of Rage. The Gou'ald will not stop looking for you." Teal'c said evenly. Rage bristled at this statement, but did not do anything. There was an uneasy silence. The three looked at each other, thinking of small talk, but not finding any thing to say.  
  
"Right. Okay, let's go find something to eat, and then Rage, you can go with Daniel to talk about whatever thingy he found on your planet." Jack said. Rage looked at the food in disgust. He only ate meat. "Uhhh, do you have any meat? Raw?" he asked timidly. Jack grimaced but gave a raw slab of meat to Rage. He bit into it hungrily. *~*  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it, Professor. We need to have a little talk about why I called you here." Hammond explained.  
  
"There's no need to, General. I already know about the mutant. I am assuming that I have security clearance by now?" The General looked astonished.  
  
"Why yes you do. How much do you know about the mutant?"  
  
As much as you do, General. I read your mind. Please don't be offended, all I found out was about the Stargate and Rage." Charles explained. They continued to find him and Daniel having a conversation rapidly in Abydonian. Rage backed into a corner, ready to fight.  
  
"Who is he?" Rage asked angrily.  
  
"This is Professor Charles Xavier. He wants to talk to you about a few things." General Hammond said.  
  
"I do not trust this person yet Daniel. You will stay with me. Be prepared to resolve conflict. Do you understand?" Rage asked Daniel in Abydonian.  
  
"Okay. But try to keep things under control, alright?"  
  
Rage nodded and sat down. Charles wheeled himself close to him. They had a stare-down contest for a moment and then the Professor decided to break the silence.  
  
"Well, now. It seems that you came from another planet. Can you ask me how this is so?"  
  
"Look, I didn't originally come from that planet. I came from here," Rage said. He popped all his claws and blades out. "I believe I was the second or third to get that metal in me from Weapon X. But they had also an experimental molecular transporter. I was their first test subject." He said evenly. Charles mentally called for Wolverine while talking to Rage.  
  
"Do you know of all your mutant abilities?"  
  
"Yes. I have heightened senses, these," he brandished the blades, "and when I get an adrenalin rush I do not feel any pain. So I could get shot and not know about it." He said pointedly looking at Daniel.  
  
"I don't want to leave this place yet, but you can stay with me, if that's okay with Daniel's boss." Rage said.  
  
"No, but Wolverine will stay with you. Good bye, I will see you again soon." And with that Charles left and Rage thought, not sleeping for the rest of the night.  
  
Please Review! I just decided to wait on next chapter b/c I got writer's block, but lots of action in the next chapter!  
  
By the way, I don't own squat, except for Rage, which is my character. But if you sue me, I'm afraid you'll only get $16.75. 


End file.
